Display racks are used to shelve merchandise awaiting purchase by a consumer. Some items, such as beverages, are best when consumed chilled, and are consequently shelved in a refrigerator. Display racks are used in the refrigerator to keep beverage containers upright for easy viewing and to dispense them one at a time. Beverages are removed one at a time from the front of the rack and the remaining inventory is urged to the front of the rack for easy removal. Shelf stocking conveniently occurs from the rear of the rack ensuring that beverages are chilled when they reach the front of the rack. Presentation of the beverage is very important; so, a viewing area at the front of the rack allows easy viewing of the label area of the beverage container. Unfortunately, in many instances where beverages are displayed in racks, the beverage containers are not perfectly aligned with the labels facing forward for easy viewing because of the time required to align them and because rack stockers are generally not that attentive. In addition, even when initially perfectly aligned, they are subject to disturbance as consumers remove containers from the display. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display rack that aligns the beverage label in the viewing area so that container labels face forward and prevents disturbance as containers are removed.